


Why Is It Always The Rabbit That Gets It...?

by The67ImpalaDragonChild



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fuck Or Die, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Mild Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Leonardo, bottom usagi, leosagi week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The67ImpalaDragonChild/pseuds/The67ImpalaDragonChild
Summary: Witches man, so frigging skeevy.Usagi gets blasted by a witch with a lust spell. Leonardo isn't about to let go that easily.





	Why Is It Always The Rabbit That Gets It...?

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 Leosagi week over on Tumblr. The prompt? Magic. 
> 
> Always wanted to write a 'fuck or die' fic soooo.... yeah, this happened. Only my second piece of smut so, it is what it is. Hope you like!
> 
> EDIT: Ummm..... Holy shit guys, so this fic got nominated for the TMNT Universal Reader's Choice Awards. The mature ballot for Most Sensual Canon Character. 
> 
> Thanks to whoever nominated me by the way! That came out of left field for sure, but it gave me the warm fuzzies to know someone thought it was good enough! 
> 
> So I trolled through the other entries, read some great stuff... aaaaand then promptly forgot all about it until months later when someone asked if I placed.... 
> 
> Apparently I took first in my category?! Guys and gals, words cannot describe how blown away I am! Thanks so much to the lot of you, for everything!

* * *

 

Usagi was going to die.

He was certain of it. He’d taken the chance, coming to this world, and he’d failed. He must’ve mixed up a symbol somewhere. He wouldn’t get another chance. And now he had to pay the price. 

Such was karma.

He just prayed Leonardo wasn’t the one who found his body.

Pain flashed through the ronin’s body, setting his teeth on edge. It had been getting steadily worse over the last couple hours. A slow tendril, snaking its way through his gut and in between his legs. Now it was a great living thing that thrummed along with his pulse and left him gasping for breath with each frantic beat of his heart.

His legs gave out underneath him, and he dropped into the refuse of the alley with a loud crash. He shook his head, his trembling limbs no longer able to support him.

Of all the ways he had imagined his death, laying in a pile of garbage on a world not his own while a witch’s lust spell consumed him alive was not a scenario that had ever come to mind.

If only he’d managed to make it to Leonardo.

* * *

 

 

Leo heard the crash.

He almost kept running. It could just as easily have been a cat or a stray dog rooting around in the garbage for scraps. Or even a homeless person. But something didn’t feel right. Master Splinter always said that gut feelings were to be paid attention to, never ignored. So, Leo slowed and peered down into the alley.

His heart froze in his chest.

Usagi was down there! He scanned the alley, looking for anything that might explain his friend’s presence or current state. But there was nothing. Throwing caution to the winds, Leo climbed down.

The better view he got of Usagi, the more he worried. The pure white fur was streaked with dirt. The blue kimono and black hakama that he usually wore were torn and dirty. His shoes were nowhere to be seen. The ronin lay collapsed in a pile of garbage. As if his legs had given out and he’d been forced to lay where he fell.

Leo tucked Usagi’s swords into his own belt.

Gently, unsure Usagi had any injuries, Leo hefted the unconscious rabbit up into his arms. Usagi was a heavy mass of solid muscle. The body of a warrior. Not as heavy as the turtles, the shells added additional weight. But not something to sneeze at either.

Leo slipped through the shadows and carried his friend down into the sewer.

He had to get Usagi back to the lair.

* * *

 

Usagi woke to warm water.

He sucked in a breath, and immediately sputtered on the water that came with it. He thrashed. The movements were weak, barely there things. They hardly rippled the water.

“Hold on Donnie, he just woke up.”

Gentle hands slipped under his head and lifted it back out of the water where it had been before. Usagi blinked bleary salmon colored eyes. The fog slowly cleared. A smeary green shape slowly reformed itself into the familiar form of a blue clad ninja.

“…Leonardo…”

The ninja smiled. “Hey. How are you feeling? You gave me quite a scare back there in that alley. I thought you were hurt.”

Usagi weakly shook his head. “Not hurt… cursed…lust spell, killing me…”

The smile dropped away from Leonardo’s face. Concern took over. “Lust spell?” Tender hands cupped Usagi’s cheeks. “Usagi. Hey, Usagi! Focus on me, ok? What spell? What happened?”

The touch helped.

For a few precious moments, his mind was marginally clearer. Usagi shook his head. “I… I encountered a witch. We didn’t… didn’t see eye to eye. She… she cursed me… lust spell. It’s killing me… Have to sate it… need help. But I, I was too far from… from a village… Couldn’t ask that… not of a stranger…” The head shake was more vehement this time, eyes closing as though to further the denial. “I refused the witch… I will _never_ … _never_ lay with a witch… And I thought of you… I’m sorry my friend… I didn’t, didn’t want to die alone…”

A forest green thumb wiped away his tears.

“It’s alright. You’re going to be just fine.” Leo soothed. He reached up and grabbed one of those odd communication devices off of the counter and held it close to his head. “You catch that Donnie? …yeah. Yeah, I can handle things here…” he barked out a laugh, “yeah, I’d  _really_  appreciate that Donnie. I’ll call when the coast is clear… Thanks Donnie.”

He put the device away and his hands fell into the water.

Calloused hands stroked across Usagi’s chest and abdomen. The pain that had been omnipresent for hours melted into  _want-need-pleasure_. Stronger than anything he had ever felt before. His mouth dropped open in a shout that could’ve been pleasure or pain, and he arched into the touch.

“Shhh…” Leo hushed him. “I’ve got you. But this is  _not_  happening in the tub. That’s an accident that’s just  _waiting_  to happen. Come ‘ere.”

Usagi was only half aware of being lifted out of the water. More important to him was the chest he was cradled against. That he was nestled against another person. That he was being  _touched_. Not in a sexual way, granted, and he needed that. But for the moment, he was almost certain that just the cool press of Leonardo’s plastron against his bare fur would be enough to tip him over the edge. Leonardo hadn’t bothered to dress him. Had barely bothered to try and dry him off.

“I’ll take care of you.” Leo whispered.

Usagi’s whimper turned into a full throated moan. Leonardo was  _nibbling_  at his oh-so-sensitive ears! And when on earth had his ears been untied? His fingers scrabbled against Leonardo’s plastron, looking for somewhere to grip. A frustrated noise escaped him. He felt more than heard the turtle chuckle, and then Leonardo was nuzzling against his temple.

It seemed no time at all before he was being laid down.

A cry escaped his lips as Leonardo began to pull away, the pleasure morphing back into pain. The hands came back immediately, stroking down his flanks. The pleasure came back almost as quickly. Usagi arched into it with a moan, even as tears from the pain of seconds ago wetted the fur on his temples.

“Ok, no letting go of you. Got it.” Leonardo murmured.

Hands kept stroking his fur. Firm enough to not tickle, but light enough that Usagi felt as though he were going out of his mind. He needed more than this. Needed it _desperately_! A small part of his mind was screaming at him. This was  _Leonardo_! This was his  _friend_! His friend, who had no interest in males so far as Usagi knew! But that small part of his mind was growing quieter by the second. It was easy to ignore it. Easier still to focus on the sensation.

Leonardo leaned down and nibbled at Usagi’s navel.

He’d shed his gear at some point. Usagi wasn’t sure when, the turtle had had everything in place in the bathroom. Now everything was gone. The blue mask, the belts, pads, wraps, and katanas. All of it. If Usagi had more thought to spare he would’ve been impressed that Leo was able to do all of that with one hand while keeping the other on Usagi. But he didn’t have the thought to spare, so he didn’t bother. He’d be impressed later when his blood wasn’t boiling in his veins. The nips and nuzzles against his abdomen were only stoking the fire in his blood higher. Hotter. Usagi was losing the battle to stay coherent and he didn’t care.

“Leonardo… please…”

“Shhh… I’ve got you.” Leo murmured against his belly.

Calloused fingers rubbed against Usagi’s pouch, and the rabbit moaned. Leo had no trouble coaxing him from his sheath. Full hardness quickly followed. The ninja nuzzled against him. Licked at the sensitive skin, and kissed him thoroughly. His mouth was absolutely perfect!

Then he moved lower.

Usagi’s lust fogged mind wasn’t sure what was happening at first. A hot, wet tongue flicked tentatively over Usagi’s entrance, and all coherent thought fled. A high keen escaped his lips.

It seemed to encourage his lover. The licks became surer, more confident. In response his body began to relax, even as the desperate throb of _heat - pleasure - need - want_ climbed ever higher. Leonardo’s tongue delved deeper. He pressed in. Sloppily loosened Usagi’s body and left his entrance wet and quivering. Usagi pressed back, gasping, begging. Trying to get more.

“L-Leonardo… please…  _please_ …!”

“Mmm…” Leonardo’s hum sent off more shock waves of sensation through Usagi’s core, and the ronin gave another high pitched keen. The turtle smirked. Pressing closer, he hummed again. Louder. Longer.

Usagi was trembling in his hands. A leaf in a gale. Any second now, the final breeze would tear him free and send him careening up into the sky.

And the turtle  _knew_  it too!

He pressed on, relentless and determined. His hands gripped at Usagi’s hips and thighs, massaging the taught quivering muscles and holding his lover still and spread wide. A love bite to the inner thigh had Usagi yelping, his hands weakly scrabbling at the sheets. Suddenly, Leo pressed in his tongue as far as it could go and made a  _noise_!

Usagi shrieked his release.

Later, he would learn that the noise was called a ‘chur’. That a lot of creatures made that noise when pleasured. In that moment, all he knew was that the deep throated noise set off vibrations in his body that finally tore him loose and pushed him over the edge. He came, his head spinning and his breath sawing in and out of his chest.

For a few moments, he could rest.

The pain hit him again with all the force of a charging bull. Usagi screamed, tears starting in his eyes. It was  _worse_  than before! So,  _so_  much worse! Even having Leonardo’s hands on him didn’t help anymore. He was vaguely aware of the distress he was causing his lover.

Vaguely.

Suddenly, the pain ceased. 

Usagi stared stupidly up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. Too shocked by the sudden absence of pain. He blinked, trying to clear the tears away. What had happened…?

Down below, Leonardo pulled his finger out, then pressed it back in.

Oh. 

 _Oh_!

No wonder the pain had stopped!

Leonardo rocked his finger in and out, going deeper with each thrust. His fingers were so much thicker than Usagi’s… suddenly, all the oral foreplay made so much more sense. He’d been opening him up in the least painful way he could. Giving Usagi a release had been a bonus.

Soon enough, the finger was all the way in.

“Please…” Usagi panted. “Leonardo… please… I  _need_  you…”

The turtle kissed him, deep and passionate. “I know Usagi. I know you’re hurting. I’m going to give you what you need, I promise. Hang on just a little longer, ok?”

The rabbit whimpered, but gave a quick nod. Anything.  _Anything_  to get Leonardo cradled in between his thighs where he needed him to be. Leo was kissing him, and it made it a little bit easier to be patient. So long as his lover kept kissing him. Kept massaging at his long sensitive ears with his free hand. Kept the other down between his thighs… oh yes, Usagi could be patient just a little bit longer. He trusted the turtle to give him what he needed. Leonardo had promised. And Leonardo very  _rarely_ promised, because once he made a promise he  _kept_   it.

The finger withdrew.

A disapproving whine escaped him and he pressed his hips down. Looking for that finger. The pain ignited again, and Usagi screamed. Abruptly the finger returned. It was slicker than it had been before, and was jammed in more roughly than Leonardo seemed to prefer being. His screams must’ve scared the turtle. A small part of him thought he should feel bad about that…

Inside, that thick finger crooked just  _right_  and Usagi forgot all about apologizing.

He whimpered and moaned, riding it as much as Leo would let him. It wasn’t enough, would  _never_  be enough. But it was better than nothing. And it kept the pain away. More would be coming.  _Better_  would be coming.

Leonardo had  _promised_.

The finger retreated again.

The pain barely had time to lick at Usagi before something else pressed against him. Hotter. Harder. Thicker.

Leonardo had kept his promise.

“ _Yes_! … yes! Please  _Leonardo_! … please!”

“Shh… I’ve got you.” Leo leaned down to pant against his ear, making the rabbit shiver as a new spike of arousal shot straight through him. “I’ve got you…”

Just like with the finger, penetration was slow and rocking. Sinking deeper with each thrust. Usagi pressed back, desperate for more. For everything Leonardo could give him. He wanted all of it.  _Needed_  all of it.

Strong, calloused hands kept him still. Kept him from hurting himself by going too fast. With each thrust, Usagi expected Leo’s hips to bottom out against his hindquarters. But he didn’t. He pressed deeper. Deeper. Spread him wider than any previous lover ever had! Finally,  _finally_  Leonardo’s hips were snug against him. The turtle stilled, panting against Usagi’s neck.

Usagi shifted underneath his lover’s solid weight. “Leonardo…  _move_!”

“Don’t, don’t have to tell me twice.” Leo murmured.

The turtle pulled back, then snapped his hips forward again. Usagi’s world lit up. Gasps, moans, and high pitched keens tumbled from his mouth in wave after wave. Incoherent. Mindless.

They only seemed to further excite his lover.

Churs rumbled in Leonardo’s chest and throat, resounding through the room. Usagi could feel the vibrations through the plastron pressed against his chest. The bridges of his shell against his inner thighs. Trapped between their bodies, his own hardness was treated to the arousing and confusing sensations of soft, warm fur and hard, cool, vibrating shell.

Gods above, he wasn’t going to last!

Leonardo’s thrusts were getting harder. Faster, more frenzied. He was reaching his own limits. A particularly hard thrust and a loud chur preceded a sudden swell deep inside his being. It was almost comparable to the knot one would expect to feel from a dog lover. But this… this was so much  _deeper_. Not near the entrance where a knot would be. His pleasure coiled hotter, tighter. He was so close to getting what he needed. Almost there…

“…come on Usagi…  _come on_ …” Leonardo bit down on his neck.

The love bite did it. The ronin didn’t need any further urging. Usagi screamed Leonardo’s name as his vision became whiter than his fur.

Vaguely, he was aware of Leonardo calling out his name.

Some small piece of his mind took note of liquid heat being released into his body.

He would remember these things later.

For now, he allowed pleasure and darkness to claim him.

* * *

 

He woke to wet warmth between his thighs.

Usagi startled, jerking away from the foreign feeling. Leonardo was kneeling between his thighs, a bowl of water between his knees and a wet washcloth in hand. He paused, eyeing the ronin, then rinsed and wrung the cloth out again.

“It’s alright. You’re safe. I’m just cleaning you up.” Leo laid a gentle, calloused hand on Usagi’s inner thigh. Pressing to open his legs once more.

Too stunned to protest, Usagi complied.

“How are you feeling?”

Somehow, Usagi was sure that ‘ _sick to my stomach_ ’ was probably not the answer Leonardo wanted to hear. Memories were coming back to him now. Of waking up naked in the bathtub. Of Leonardo carrying him to bed. Of  _begging_  Leonardo to…

“Usagi?”

More warmth and wetness against his entrance had him flinching again.

Leonardo paused, worry creasing his brow. He set the bowl and cloth aside and crawled up to sit beside the ronin. So he would look him in the eye. Usagi dropped his gaze, shame and embarrassment heating his cheeks. He didn’t deserve that concern, he didn’t…

A hand cradled his face. “Usagi, I need you to talk to me, ok? I know this wasn’t what you wanted, and you can hate me for it later. But for right now I need you to talk to me. I’ve never done anything like this, and I’m scared to death I hurt you. So please talk to me. Are you alright?”

Hate Leonardo?!

Never done anything like this?!

Usagi stared up at the turtle in shock. Leonardo had never done anything like this before. Gods, Usagi had been his  _first_! No wonder his friend looked so terrified, he would have no way of knowing if Usagi was ok or not. No past experience to fall back on.

“…I’m alright.” Usagi whispered. “I’m unhurt. And I don’t hate you. Truth be told, you should hate _me_. You’re my friend, and you’ve never given any indication that you were interested in males. I’m sorry to’ve forced you to do this. It wasn’t my intention in coming here…”

“Hey.” Leonardo smoothed a thumb across his cheek bone. “I don’t hate you. I’m glad you knew that it was safe to come here for help. You can always come here for help, ok? Because I  _am_  your friend, and I’ll always do whatever I can to help you.” An embarrassed little smile quirked his lips. “And as to my attraction… you’re one of the very few people I could’ve done this for. I don’t care about male, female, or species. For me it’s the person. I have to care about them…”

Usagi felt his breath catch in his throat.

“… I have to care about them a _lot_.”

The ronin shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. “But I forced you…”

A quiet laugh bubbled up between them. “Somehow, the way I remember it you weren’t even strong enough to keep your head above water. You couldn’t have forced the issue one way or another.”

“Not physically Leonardo-san. I forced you by putting you in such a position.” The shame was a bitter, acid thing, and it burned at the back of his throat. “I came here because I didn’t want to die alone in the middle of nowhere. Because I was hurt and frightened and wanted a friend to be with me when I died. I never considered that you would try and save me. But I should’ve. You’re too much like me. If there’s something that can be done to help, you do it. I should never have come here and put you in a position like that.”

The bed shifted under him, and Leonardo pulled him to lie against his chest.

Strong hands rubbed up and down Usagi’s back, firm and sure. Leonardo rested his forehead against Usagi’s, dark blue eyes boring into salmon pink. “You came here because you needed a friend. That was  _your_  choice, and your right. Allow me the dignity of  _my_  choice. I chose to help you, and I stand by that choice. You didn’t force me, and you have  _nothing_  to be sorry for or ashamed of. Our door is always open to you Usagi. Don’t you  _ever_  hesitate to come here.”

A blush stained forest green cheeks a darker shade. “Truth be told, I’ve been attracted to you for a while. I just hadn’t worked up the courage to see if there was a chance you would feel the same way. The timing just never seemed right…”

His heart swelled in his chest. Usagi nuzzled his friend turned lover. “I would have welcomed your advances gladly.”

“So… that’s a yes?”

Usagi couldn’t help be laugh at the turtle’s nervous excitement. “That is a yes. I would gladly court you, if you are willing.”

Leo made a pleased chur and kissed him, hard.

The two lay there, tangled up tight in each other. Making up for lost time.

Finally, Usagi pulled back. “I know what would be expected of a suitor in my own world. But you are not of that world, and you’re ninja besides. Are there any traditions or rules I should be aware of?”

Leonardo kissed his brow, then pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Not, not really. The humans have rules and traditions, but we aren’t exactly human. It’s different for us.” He shrugged. “The only traditions I can think of are talking to the parents and the shovel talk. It’s… polite I guess, to ask the parent’s permission to court their kid. It’s a tradition that’s fading out, but I know Master Splinter would appreciate the gesture.”

“Then I will speak with him.” Usagi promised. “And… the 'shovel talk'?”

Leo snickered. “That’s not something you have to do. That’s for the family. I’m not sure where it started, but it’s gotten to be a tradition that when a male suitor makes his intentions known, one or more members of the family make it clear that if he hurts the one he’s courting there will be hell to pay. For some families it’s just a warning. For others it’s a direct attempt to scare the suitor off. If he’s brave enough to face the family, then  _maybe_  he’s worth keeping around.”

“And which one should I be expecting from your family?”

“Um… You know, I’m not really sure? They could go either way. But if they do try to scare you, walk confidently. They’d never hurt you without a  _really_  good reason.”

“That is reassuring…” Usagi nuzzled against Leonardo’s throat. A thought occurred to him, and he pulled back to give his intended a curious look. “You said that you had never done anything like this before. Yet you displayed great skill and attentiveness in your care…”

The blush came back in full force.

“It’s easy to get information. It’s the experience I lack. I was just scared to death I’d hurt you by accident.”

“…well, if it’s experience you lack, and if it wouldn’t be considered improper…”

Leonardo let himself be pulled back into a passionate kiss with a pleased chur.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Leave you're thoughts in the comments below!


End file.
